An international conference on transfer RNA is scheduled for August 22-27, 1978 at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory. The conference is being organized in response to a widespread need for opportunities to exchange information and ideas on research that is moving rapidly, as well as to summarize and place in perspective some of the major contributions in the field. The conference will span a diversity of tRNA-related areas including the mechanism of tRNA in protein synthesis, the involvement of tRNA in cellular regulatory processes, 'cloning and sequencing' of tRNA genes, biosynthesis of tRNA, tRNA-like structures in viral RNAs, and etc.